The Sun Shall Fall
6,000 |previous=Into The Borderlands |next= |region=Meridian Palace of the Sun |type = Main Quest |enemies: = Dervahl Mercenaries Glinthawk}} The Sun Shall Fall is the thirteenth main quest in Horizon Zero Dawn. Synopsis When Aloy and Erend finally track down Erend's sister Ersa during the main quest Into the Borderlands, before dying she warns them of a destructive plan hatched by her kidnapper, the Oseram warlord Dervahl, to cause an explosion in Meridian. While searching through Dervahl's Camp, Aloy finds a letter referencing a shipment of Blaze sent to a warehouse in the city. Aloy and Erend decide to meet at the Palace of the Sun to warn the Sun-King Avad of the imminent threat. Avad's advisor, Marad, points them to a warehouse recently purchased by an Oseram landlord. They agree this is the most likely location of Dervahl's Blaze shipment. Aloy meets Erend and a few members of his Vanguard at the warehouse. Erend kicks in the door and enters, but quickly steps back after noticing a large Blaze bomb in the middle of the room. Aloy carefully examines the bomb using her Focus and begins searching the rest of the warehouse. Upstairs, she locates more large barrels of Blaze next to a large window. Instead of allowing the bomb to detonate and ignite the barrels on the floor above it, Aloy decides to push the barrels out the window in hopes that the explosion damage will be greatly reduced. Erend helps her dislodge the heavy barrels and they escape the warehouse just in time for the bomb to explode. The building is destroyed, but the rest of the city remains largely untouched. Although the bomb plot is thwarted, Aloy remains suspicious that Dervahl has more planned based on his threat to "force Avad to watch" as he wreaked havoc on Meridian. Aloy heads back to the Palace of the Sun where she finds Dervahl standing over Avad, who was cowering and whimpering due to Dervahl's sonic device. Dervahl attempts to remotely detonate his bomb, unaware that it has already gone off. When he and his cronies run off to survey the damage, Aloy follows them, swiftly disabling the sonic device along the way. She engages in battle with Dervahl and two of his men who join in. Dervahl carries a powerful Tearblaster, and once downed he will use a machine lure to summon Glinthawks. After Aloy completes the battle, Erend rushes in, soon followed by Avad and the Vanguard. Dervahl is taken away and Avad thanks Aloy for her help. Aloy speaks to Erend, who tells her that he plans on returning to the Claim. Objectives # Go to Palace of the Sun in Meridian # Talk to Avad # Go to the Warehouse # Enter the Warehouse # Examine the Bomb # Search the Warehouse # Destroy the Window Bracket # Push the Blaze out the Window # Investigate the Area for a lead on Dervahl's whereabouts. # Follow the Trail # Follow Dervahl into the Palace # Go to the Solarium # Destroy the Sonic Device # Defeat Dervahl and his Men # Talk to Dervahl # Kill the Glinthawks # Talk to Dervahl # Talk to Erend # Talk to Avad Walkthrough Category:Main Quests